


Like a Star

by Torchquicks



Category: Stellamore (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I did this at my free time so it crappy-crap, I was trying to be funny but the story failed, IN THIS HOUSE WE SUPPORT SOLIDARITY, IT GOOD, IT'S 2019 BABBEYY, NO BETA WE DIE LIKE HEROES, Oneshot, WHOLESOME FUCK YEAH, blease support opm guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 22:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torchquicks/pseuds/Torchquicks
Summary: ".....The worst case is her avoiding you only for a few days, and that is not likely to happen. If it did, then maybe you could give her an apology gift like..." he trailed off once more. Quick thinking was a necessary skill for Huazintepec's rulers-- or generally, every ruler. Suddenly, the perfect idea clubbed him like a seal. "A song. You could write her a song..."





	Like a Star

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first off im soft. Second im an artist not a writer. Third I have a list of songs I listened to:  
> helplessly- tatiana (both original & syd hartha cover)  
> a song about space- reese lansangan  
> tila tala- syd hartha  
> knots- moira dela torre  
> middle- dj snake (syd hartha)  
> island- reese lansangan (both acoustic and aesthetic version)

A prince and a princess are hunched over in the middle of the palace's inner gardens on a quiet afternoon. The marble pillars stood great and mighty. The scent of yellow roses embued the air like wool blankets on a lazy morning. Lush leaves surrounded its golden petals, forming puffy skirts that the court socialites loved to wear. A lone butterfly settled on the head of visiting princess, mocking her lamentations. Her delicate hands find their way to her face, and she screams into them. The prince rubs his hand around her back in an awkward, almost brotherly manner. For once, he was unsure of what to do in this situation. You wouldn't really know what to do if your little-sister-you-never-knew-you-wanted was wallowing in love-sick mortification if you were dealing with the same problem as well, would you? 

"I messed. It up." Lisuga lamented, head deep in baby-butt-soft palms. 

Cipactli gave an awkward laugh. He wanted to be there for her, but at the same time, there are a million places he would rather be in right now. The advice department in his brain was a bit lacking in working neurons. He slowly let out, "Maybe it wasn't so bad." He tried to assert his statement, but it seemed to come out in a question. "Tell me, what did you do anyways?" 

"Mukondi told me a joke while I was drinking, and I did an ugly pig-chortle."

"Just that? That doesn't sound--"

"The water spilled from my nostrils and went straight to her clothes."

"...Oh." 

Briefly, she lifted her head from her hands and scrunched her face before she laid it back down into her palms. She whines, "it really was that bad, was it?" 

The prince stumbled on his words. Yes, it was bad. Yes, it was mortifyingly funny. But did he have the heart to laugh at this poor, anxiety-filled creature? No. Or at least not in front of her face. "N-no, not at all....." he trailed off, but by judging the harsh side-eye Lisuga sported, she wasn't buying it. "Yes, yes it was," he sighed in defeat. 

The princess curled herself into a depressed ball. "I knew it. And now Mukondi will never want to see me, and she'll hate me for the rest of our lives." A part of her brain told her she was irrational. The other part intensified the thought with various scenarios of "she's going to avoid you forever." It was as if little people inside her mind was in mass hysteria. Well, mass hysteria was an understatement. 

"Hey, now. She won't hate you forever. She's Mukondi. It's most likely she thought it was funny. The worst case is her avoiding you only for a few days, and that is not likely to happen. If it did, then maybe you could give her an apology gift like..." he trailed off once more. Quick thinking was a necessary skill for Huazintepec's rulers-- or generally, every ruler. Suddenly, the perfect idea clubbed him like a seal. "A song. You could write her a song. It doesn't have to be in language she understands; gods, it can even be in your language. You can sing all your feelings out, and she wouldn't know a thing. I've seen the perfomances you put on for the senate. You have by far one of the most angelic voices in Huazintepec. You-- no, we --can pull this off." He sprung up and bolted to the hallway. "Just wait here, and I'll go get something."

She craned her head to the hall, not noticing how time passed until he came back with a quill, a piece of paper, and an ornate guitar. She scooted from their seat to make space for her friend, and she accepted the quill and paper. He sat down, guitar at hand, and gave a hearty sigh. 

"Now, what I want you to do is to write down everything you feel about Mukondi. Anything under the stars. Go nuts." 

"How does this have to do with anything?" 

"Shush, O ye of little faith! Just trust me on this one, all right?" 

She gave him an apprehensive look before scribbling down word-for-word everything she wanted to say. All those unsaid love poems and letters. She poured her heart, mind, and soul. After a few lines of jotting, she handed him the sheet, and he gave it look. 

"Would it be all right with you if you translated what these mean? Just to get the feel of things. It's not like I would tell her or anything."

"Well, I wrote," with tomato-tinted cheeks,she pointed her fingers to each word as she spoke, "'You're like a star from the heavens-- enchanting yet I can only look at you. No matter how much I try to reach you, you'll never be mine. No matter how much I try, I will never have you.'" She let her words sink in for the both of them, and the world turned three shades more awkward than it all ready was. 

He took his time to brainstorm something, and he finally said with resolve, "Yeah, I think I can make something out of this."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted wholesome fics, all right? If anyone was wondering, I translated an excerpt from "tila tala" bc it fits lisuga the most. I did name her after a star goddess, after all.
> 
> Tumblr: mrssatrinava


End file.
